Tsuyoku Tsuyoku
Tsuyoku Tsuyoku (ツヨクツヨク, lit.More and More) is a song by Momoiro Clover. It is a cover of Mihimaru GT's 10th single and the opening theme of the Glass Fleet anime. The song was released on June 5, 2013 as the 11th track of Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi album. Details The song was first performed on August 4, 2009 as one of the rap-heavy cover song alongside Words of the mind -brandnew journey- to introduce Akari Hayami's rapping ability.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 In their indie days, the song was used by Momoiro Clover without Mihimaru GT's permission. On Momoiro Clover Z Haru no Ichidaiji 2013 Seibu Dome Taikai ~Hoshi wo Tsugu Momo Peach for the Stars~ live concert Mihimaru GT became guest stars and performed this song together. Momota apologized to the duo after performed but then they replied "in the future please sing Tsuyoku Tsuyoku for like, million times".RBB Today -ミヒマル、ももクロの“無断”楽曲カバーにも感激！　「彼女達は本物でした」 The song often becomes a staple towards the end of their live concert, usually as a part of the encore. The song was released on July 5, 2013 in the Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi best indie album. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Iya na koto ga okiru to Sugu ni nige dasu kuse mo Donna koto ga attemo Ima wa nigenai yo Atama dewa wakattemo Sugu ni nakidasu kuse mo Ue wo muite iru kara Ima wa nakanai yo Kekka oorai kikiakita joutai Atama kakaenaide choudai Kaete pojitibu geeji wa clip!! Itsuka feels just like it should!! Tsuyoku tsuyoku kokoro ni kizamu Itsuka honmono ni naru koto wo Kawaranai asa mo owaranai yoru mo Hashiridasou asu no tame ni Nariagari no konjou Ikari no handou subete wa chikara no minamoto Torihada no tatsu kurai no kandou Tsumekomareta haran banjou Uwabe bakari ki ni shite Yowasa misenai kuse ni Muda na kara yaburenai Watashi ga soko ni iru Kizuku to wakatteru furi shitakute Usotsuki yobawari itsumo nande? Kodokukan ga fukurande kerikaesu someday Jibun to mukiai mirai e okuru messeeji Omoi mono wa sutete ima Guuzen wa hitsuzen e kake nukete Yume no taiheigen Tsuyoku tsyoku afureru kimochi Itsuka anata e to todoketai Namida kakusu koto mo mou shinakute ii Uso mo zenbu mou iranai Yo! One, two, step! Myself! Madamada shouhai sutetenai ze Yatto norikoeta Friday Sugita jikan oshimanaide Sunday Atsuku atsuku hadashi no mama de Itsumo ima to me wo awasete Taikutsu na hibi mo tokimeku shunkan mo Muda ni shinai asu no tame ni Tsuyoku tsuyoku kokoro ni kizamu Itsuka honmono ni naru koto wo Kawaranai asa mo owaranai yoru mo Hashiridasou asu no tame ni |-| Original = 嫌な事が起きると すぐに逃げ出す癖も どんな事があっても 今は逃げないよ 頭では分かっても すぐに泣き出す癖も 上を向いているから 今は泣かないよ 結果オーライ聞き飽きた状態 頭抱えないでちょうだい 変えてポジティブゲージは CLIP!! いつかFeels just like it should!! 強く強く 心に刻む いつか本物になることを 変わらない朝も 終わらない夜も 走り出そう 明日のために 成り上がりの根性 怒りの反動 全ては力の源 鳥肌の立つくらいの感動 詰め込まれた 波瀾万丈 上辺ばかり気にして 弱さ見せない癖に 無駄な殻破れない 私がそこにいる 気付くと解ってる振りしたくて 嘘つき呼ばわりいつもなんで? 孤独感が膨らんで 蹴り返すSomeday 自分と向き合い 未来へ送るメッセージ 重いものは捨てて今 偶然は必然へ 駆け抜けて 夢の大平原 強く強く 溢れるキモチ いつかあなたへと届けたい 涙隠すことも もうしなくていい ウソも全部 もういらない Yo! 1.2.step! myself! まだまだ勝敗 捨ててないぜ やっと乗り越えたFriday 過ぎた時間惜しまないでSunday 熱く熱く 裸足のままで いつも今と目を合わせて 退屈な日々も トキメク瞬間も 無駄にしない 明日のために 強く強く 心に刻む いつか本物になることを 変わらない朝も 終わらない夜も 走り出そう 明日のために Song Appearances Trivia *The five person version of the song was broadcasted by their manager Akira Kawakami on February 25, 2013 in the Ginza BODYSLAM BOYS radio program. *In the last chorus the members wave around their towels and show the towels off to the audiences. The towels are usually the official goodies that being sold around the time the live concert being held. *The rap parts in the beginning and the last of the song are omitted in the Momoclo version. References Navigation Category:Cover Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs